The Lethes
WIP! Hierarchy (Only the main base members are listed. There are 500+ members in all and, although it will take awhile, I will eventually list every member) Captain: Katar (Female, IceWing/SkyWing) Co-Captain: Scythe (Male, IceWing/SkyWing) A rather... stoic dragon. He is extremely calm, a shock when compared to his sister. Whereas Katar can often fly off the edge in a terrible rage at seemingly random moments, Scythe is the one who keeps his cool. He’s a quick thinker and is very smart. However, he is rather odd, as, when it comes to getting information out of unwilling dragons who are being interrogated, he always enjoys a good torture to brighten the day. Chief/War Commander: Cain (M, IceWing/NightWing, Frostborn) Cain is a strong dragon, not only physically, but also mentally. He always keeps his cool in stressful situations, which is a good thing when his mate is not only a pyromaniac, but a fireborn. Whenever he’s not hanging out with the Strategists, he can usually be found close on Pyro’s heels, putting out any fires she may cause. Strategists: • Athena (F, IceWing/RainWing) A highly intelligent individual, she loves to learn everything about anything and everything. She has a remarkable brain and is able to remember everything she’s ever heard, read, or seen. She’s an Information Gatherer (of course) as well as a Strategist. • Reverence (F, NightWing/1/4 SkyWing) Also very smart, she is rather reclusive and doesn’t often speak to others. However, she and Scythe have an odd bond and can both be seen laughing together when Scythe is at the main base.... She enjoys diagramming seemingly random defense and offense plans whenever she isn’t with Scythe or her fellow Strategists. She’s an Information Gatherer. • Avalanche (M, IceWing/MudWing) Definitely an extrovert, he enjoys partying and going out with his friends when they aren’t working. He’s kind of a drunk and really likes his beers. He’s pretty friendly, even if you’re a complete stranger. He specializes in offense strategies, due to his defenses being pretty weak. Healers: • Spear (M, IceWing) A friendly dragon, if you can get past his rough exterior. Overall, he doesn’t trust dragons and really doesn’t like them, either. However, he has a soft spot for dragonets and often keeps goodies (sweet treats) on hand in his hospital. • Reign (F, SeaWing/SandWing) An openly friendly dragon. She’s the main Healer and has an extensive knowledge of herbs and illnesses. • Moonrise (F, NightWing, mind reader) A quiet dragon who has never spoken a word to any dragon, with the exception of two, her mate, Wyvern, and Lunar. She is quick and efficient in her work, her hands darting to and fro when she works on a patient. Pickpockets: • Jekyll (M, NightWing/MudWing) An Information Gatherer. He enjoys playing tricks on the base’s members with his brother. • Purge (F, NightWing) A quick and agile individual who is small enough to squeeze through any dragon’s grasp. She’s slippery and enjoys sparring with other members at the base. • Drake (M, SeaWing/MudWing) Always on edge, he looks for the worst in each dragon he meets. He’s covered in scars and is missing his entire left wing. Dragonet Care and Specialist: Amara (F, SeaWing/IceWing) A dragoness who adores dragonets and enjoys helping dragons with special needs. She is warm and kind and loves her mate, Blank, more than anything else in the world. Warriors: • Pyro (F, SkyWing, Fireborn) A pyromaniac who’s in love with an iceborn. Perfect match, right? She loves to randomly set fire to things that aren’t important, so it’s a good thing that her mate, Cain, is always there to put them out. Sadly, she loves to read, but neither she nor Cain can hold scrolls. She often hangs out with Jynx and their bond is so strong that they’re practically sisters. • Jynx (F, SkyWing/RainWing) Rather maniacal, she has a dark humor and often speaks her mind before she even considers what her words may do. Most dragons can’t stand her, thinking her to be absolutely crazy. However, one of the few dragons that can tolerate her is Pyro. The two are practically sisters. • Thanatos (M, NightWing/SandWing) Extremely intelligent, he was asked to be a Strategist but declined due to the fact that there can only be three Strategists and his crush, Athena, had wanted the job for forever. He is sometimes asked to go on special missions as an Information Gatherer. • Ruin (F, IceWing/SeaWing) Wary of strangers at first, once she gets to know you, she is very nice and funny. She enjoys helping her half sister, Amara, with the dragonets. • Malevolence (M, NightWing/MudWing) He hates practically every dragon, but especially SkyWings and SkyWing hybrids. His parents were killed during the War by them. • Karma (F, NightWing) A sarcastic dragoness who is always making jokes and loves to make terrible puns. • Sacrifice (M, RainWing/NightWing) A strong willed/stubborn dragon who, when he’s set his mind, no amount of arguing can change his mind. The only dragon who might have a chance is his mate, Lilith. He loves his family and is very protective of them. • Lilith (F, RainWing/NightWing) Information gatherer, refuses to work unless her mate can be her partner. She’s sly and cunning, but can also but extraordinarily harsh, using words like a whip. • Exile (M, MudWing/SandWing) A friendly and sarcastic dragon with his friends, often free spirited and an extreme flirt. However, he’s also an excellent fighter and enjoys to spar. • Crypt (F, NightWing/IceWing) A flirt, just like her favorite target, Exile. The two often spend nights together in a single room with locked doors. She’s smart, but street smart, not book smart. • Lunar (F, NightWing, mind reader) Lunar is 100% NightWing, but she has completely white scales with silver undertones. Her “star” scales are black instead of silver. She often helps Blank with her interrogations and sometimes goes with Information Gatherers to help pry knowledge from dragons’ minds. • Kronos (M, SeaWing/MudWing) He definitely has some anger issues, although Aquaria is trying to help him with it. He’s blind in his right eye. • Abyss (M, IceWing) Abyss is 100% IceWing, but he has pitch black scales with dark, sickly green hues to them. He is a sweetheart when it comes to Lunar and acts like a big teddy bear with her. • Nora (F, RainWing) Friendly and shy, she has small group of friends but prefers to be by herself. • Wyvern (M, SkyWing) Always looking forward to the next raid, he is battle hungry and gets his adrenaline rushes by feeling warm, oozing blood between his talons. However, he has a soft spot for Moonrise. • Achilles (M, MudWing) A quiet dragon who keeps to himself. He’s rather paranoid and has been assigned the job of keeping track of the base’s provisions. He jumps at the slightest sound and stutters when he speaks. • Hyde (M, NightWing/MudWing) Missing his back left leg, he lost it due to being bitten by a Dragon Bite Viper. However, he still enjoys to do pranks on the bases members with his twin, Jekyll. • Wolf (F, NightWing) Definitely nocturnal. She hates the day and, caused by an unknown problem with her eyes, can’t stand bright lights. She often sleeps through the day or, if you’re lucky, will find things to do inside a dark room. • Eclipse (F, NightWing) A friendly dragon, she enjoy keeping Castor and, by default, Pollux company. • Castor (M, MudWing) The victim of psychopath, his tongue was cut out several years ago. He and his brother have created their own way of communicating, waving their hands or angling their wings. • Pollux (M, MudWing) He is overprotective of his brother, Castor, and never leaves his side. He often has to translate whatever his brother tries to say to other dragons. • Aquaria (F, SeaWing) Both of her eyes were gouged out by an IceWing during the war. She’s finally gotten the main base almost memorized and can function pretty well around it. However, she is forced to stay there unless her brother, Herring, is with her to help her around. • Herring (M, SeaWing) Very protective of his sister, he can often be found ten feet behind her, making sure she doesn’t run into a wall of something. He’s missing half of his tail as well as his front left foot. • Viper (M, SandWing) A handsome dragon who used to be extremely wild and free spirited, until he and Reign became mates. Now he’s calm and compassionate. • Blank (F, IceWing) Pure, brilliant white scales that will easily blind a dragon in the sun. She is the interrogator in the camp, though she often is assisted by Lunar, who can tell if a dragon is lying. She is very protective of Amara and, unlike her mate, doesn’t like dragonets. • Carly (Full name: Scarlet, F, SkyWing with about 1/8 NightWing, pregnant) A quiet dragon who is wary of everyone. Dragons say she isn’t completely right in the head. She’s being helped by Amara, who’s trying to calm her enough to not be so socially awkward. Dragonets: • Wendigo (M, RainWing/NightWing) A large and muscular dragonet, he takes after a NightWing. However, he has the RainWing frill and spines, as well as a prehensile tail. A fierce dragonet with black scales and dark brown hues. • Lamia (F, RainWing/NightWing) An even mix of both tribes, she is slender like a RainWing but more muscular and larger than most. She has NightWing star scales and can change her scales colors, though she often settles on a dark, blood red with black edges. • Lilin (F, RainWing/NightWing) A beautiful dragoness who takes after her RainWing heritage, though she has pitch black scales and horns and spines. Her circular scales are arranged in a neon rainbow, as with the grill behind her ear. She has dark purple eyes. • Bee (M, RainWing/SandWing) Supposed orphan, a quiet dragonet who hardly ever speaks and can always be seen glaring at passing dragons. He’s a handful if anyone tries to tell him to do something. Animus: Koi (M, SeaWing) A rather odd looking dragon. He looks like a cross between a calico cat, a koi fish, and a SeaWing. He has pure white scales, almost albino white, with varying patches of yellowy tans and black. His eyes are bright, sky blue. He is a friendly, older dragon, being somewhere in his mid-thirties. He enjoys dragonets and, not truly fearing his power, sometimes uses his ability to make them laugh during hard times. However, he’s also a skilled fighter and always puts his family, friends, and home before himself. Total: 43 Category:The Lethes Category:Creator: Caleo Category:Created Groups Category:Hybrids